Cora and Robert: Their Story
by Palmviolet
Summary: "Robert, this is Cora." I caught my breath as I saw her, looking stunning in crimson. Diamonds hung like stars around her neck, and as she held out a hand for me to kiss, I saw rings glittering on slender fingers. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I've put my other fanfics on hold for this, so I hope it goes well. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOWTON ABBEY :(. I wish I did. But any character you do not recognise, Nanny White for example, is mine. ALL MINE.**

Cora's POV

"Cora Levinson! What have you been doing?!" Mama said with the utmost disdain. I stared at my feet, covered by expensive pumps.  
"Sorry Mama. We were only playing." I sniffed, hoping to gain the sympathy of my father. Isidore Levinson himself wasn't paying much attention to Harold and I, as he was staring out of the window. Thankfully, this irritated Mama as much as it did me, and she glared at him.  
"How can you be so irresponsible?! Our children have been crawling around the attics, ruining their clothes and trekking dust around the house! And you seem more interested in what's going on in the street!" Her voice rose in pitch on the word 'street' so it sounded like she was squeaking like a mouse.  
Harold caught my eye and grinned. His scruffy hair was a ginger-blond, much like Mama's. I had inherited my father's dark hair and pale complexion. And it was true, our clothes were dusty, and our dark footprints were clear on the white carpet behind us. But it didn't mean that Mama had to fuss.

"Harold, Cora. We're going for luncheon. I expect you to be properly dressed when you come down." She ordered primly, and we trooped upstairs. Nanny White was waiting for us, hands on hips, rosy cheeks flushed. She reprimanded us for going in the attics (a forbidden place), but then dressed us for luncheon. Nanny White's accent was Scottish- very different from the American accents that surrounded her. I often wondered what it would be like, to live in a country that considered the way you talked as strange.


	2. Chapter 1

Robert's POV

1888

I glared at Mama is frustration. "Will you really not embrace anything new?" I sighed in desperation. "They all stare at us in the carriage. Why can't we use a car, like normal people?"  
"Because normal people have no sense of danger. You could die in one of those things, hurtling down the roads like that! Not that you seem to care." She announced in disdain. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Living with Mama was a nightmare. It was a wonder Papa put up with her.  
Just then Rosamund walked in. She was looking very pretty that day in a pale pink dress with pearls, her head held high.  
"You're looking pretty." I remarked.  
Mama frowned. "Oh is that what it is? I was thinking it was too frilly." Rosamund glared at Mama, but remained silent.  
"Mama, I wish you'd be nicer to her. I wish you'd be nicer to me." I said in annoyance.  
"Chance would be a fine thing." I looked up as Papa entered the drawing room. "We're going down to London. There's someone I'd like you to meet."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Oh? And this time she's not over 40? I am only 23, you know." Papa grinned.

The train journey was uneventful (apart from Mama complaining about how unsafe the steam train must be), and we arrived in London early afternoon.  
We dressed for dinner at our hotel, and went down to the restaurant quickly. Dinner was boring and we attracted many curious glances, courtesy of Mama's complaints. Then a band started playing, and Papa looked over at another table.  
"They're here," he announced, and beckoned for me to stand up and dance. I frantically shook my head at him but he ignored me, and came back from the table with a beautiful woman on his arm.  
"Robert, this is Cora." I caught my breath as I saw her, looking stunning in crimson. Diamonds hung like stars around her neck, and as she held out a hand for me to kiss, I saw rings glittering on slender fingers. I gazed at her for a long time, before she rolled her eyes and steered me towards the dance floor.  
"So you're Robert, yes?" She asked me as we danced. I was startled by her American accent, but I tried not to show it. I nodded. "And you're the one Mama wants me to marry?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say that..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. We danced in silence after that.  
When I returned to our table, Mama was watching me intently.  
"Well? What do you think?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"I don't quite understand."I said.  
"Are you going to marry her?" Papa asked quickly, before Mama could have an outburst.  
I stare at him incredulously. "What?! I've only known her for a few minutes!"  
"That's my boy," Mama said approvingly. "I knew he wouldn't take a shine to her."  
Papa shook his head. "It's not about taking a shine to her, Violet dear. She's very rich! Imagine what her fortune will do for the estate!" I nodded, slowly understanding. I could live with her. It wouldn't be too bad. To save Downton, I'd do anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I've added in a little twist to Cora's story- hope you like it!**

Cora's POV

I watched Robert leave the floor in disapproval. "I can't believe she wants me to marry him. We barely talked." Harold, by my side, smiled.  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll get to know him. After all, he's staying in the same hotel as us." I rolled my eyes and sat down again.  
"Honestly Harold, can't you, for one second, understand what I'm going through? This man is probably after me for my money, of which there is quite a lot." I finished.  
He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you, Cora. I thought you'd snatch up a handsome man like that, no problem."  
"You think I'm something I'm not. I don't go on looks so much as character." I replied, fiddling with a napkin.  
"Cora, you need a man like that. From what I've heard he's heir to a stable estate-"  
"Stable?!" I scoffed. "So why does he want my money then?"  
Harold continued as if I hadn't interrupted. "And to be honest, you really need to marry." He lowered his voice. "To cover up the scandal that will surely ruin you, and our family."  
I glanced at him, my brain full of bad memories. "Lord Gastor was nothing! He wouldn't tell, for fear it would ruin him as much as me! And no one else knows." I found myself saying defensively. "It was hardly my fault."  
Harold held my gaze, his eyes deadly serious. "It may not have been your fault, but it still has the power to ruin you. It wouldn't have, if you were married."  
I stared at him in shock. "You arranged this! It's not Mama! It's you!" Harold looked dismayed at his mistake and a growing anger fuelled my courage. "How could you?! With all those rights for women things you were supporting?! How could you?!" I pushed past him, my eyes filling with tears, and I stormed up to my room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. I'm using the downton abbey wiki to help me, if you want to check it out. **

Robert's POV

"Robert, I don't want you to become a total recluse. Just because we have room service doesn't mean you can hide in your room all dinner." Mama said disapprovingly.  
I sighed. "That's not the reason, Mama. And you know it. We have room service at Downton. It's because of that woman."  
Mama looked annoyed. "Your father and I do not entirely agree on that front. And anyway, I thought you agreed to marry her."  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to dance with her every dinner. If you must know, I'm working up the courage to propose."  
Mama snorted. "If you want my advice, don't propose at all. It may save Downton but if it was me, I wouldn't marry her simply because I'd been told to! There's a rebellious streak in the Crawley family, and you have it."  
I smiled slightly at her words. "Maybe I'm not as rebellious as you think. I daresay Rosamund is enough for the both of us."  
"Come on, come and have some dinner with us. I cancelled the room service, by the way."  
I stared at her in dismay.

* * *

We sat with the Levinsons at dinner. I was fascinated by their accents- they were just so strange to listen to. I found the ordinary English accent quite dull by comparison.  
Cora was seated next to me, and we were forced to make polite conversation. I was surprised at how much Cora knew about money.  
"Well, being the heiress, and with such a money-tight father, it's only a matter of time before I'm recruited by a bank." She explained in response to my question. I laughed politely, and she seemed to sense my need for somewhere private to talk.  
"Cora." I said uncomfortably, aware of Mama's gaze on me.  
She inclined her head. "Yes?"  
"Um... Do you want to go outside?"  
She nodded. "If you'd like to."  
I led her out to the garden. "This is private."  
Cora gave a wry smile. "Not really." She gestured to a man sitting on a bench, smoking a pipe. He winked and went inside. "Well, now it is."  
"Look, er, Cora. Would you, um, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"


	5. Chapter 4

Cora's POV

I stared at him in shock. I knew that this was what everyone had been building up to, but I just didn't feel ready. Of course, I couldn't help that I was falling in love with him. But it just felt too early.  
My shock probably registered with Robert, as he shook his head and cursed under his breath.  
"I'm very sorry, that was incredibly forward of me. Please accept my apologies." He said promptly, dismay on his face. He probably knew that he'd proposed too early.  
"Robert. I'll... Give me more time. Two weeks should be enough. Two weeks and I'll probably say yes." Robert looked relieved at my words. Maybe he'd been bullied into it, like I had.  
Of course, I hadn't been though. Not entirely. I was actually pleased that he'd proposed. Because somehow, even though I'd only seen him a few times, I was in love with him.

We returned to the table together, chatting and laughing, and trying to forget the looming proposal. It worked, mostly. I almost forgot that this was a man I was probably going to marry, and instead thought of him as a friend.

Later, in my room, with my maid Tyler undoing my hair, she seemed to notice how troubled I was.  
"Are you all right, Milady? You seem awfully quiet." She asked.  
I smiled. "You can keep a secret, can't you, Tyler?"  
Tyler nodded earnestly. "Oh yes, Milady."  
"Good. Robert proposed to me this evening!" Tyler's face lit up with happiness for me.  
"Oh, Milady. That's wonderful. Have you answered yet?"  
I shook my head. "I need time to process it. I think he needs some time too."

The next two weeks went by in a blur of indecision, and soon I was standing before Robert in the garden, in the moonlight, just like before.  
"Cora, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He asked again, less uncertain. I hesitated, afraid of what my decision might bring upon me, but then the thought of the Gastor scandal hit me and I nodded hurriedly.  
Robert smiled. "Well that's settled." He said happily. "And Downton saved." He added quietly, barely whispering. I frowned. I was right about him being after my money. But I couldn't help being in love with him all the same.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi people, palmviolet here. I just want to thank you guys for the continued support.**

Robert's POV  
1889

I watched Cora coming down the aisle, looking beautiful in a lacy white dress, with pride. I didn't love her, but I respected her. Which is more than could be said for my mother.  
"You'll come to no good with that american woman," she had said, just the previous night. I had disagreed. I would come to love her in time. She already loved me, that was for sure.  
The service was over quickly, and soon it was time for the party afterwards.  
I made my way over to her brother and stood next to him, sweeping a glass of champagne from the footman nearest.  
"Impressive place you got here," He commented, indicating Downton behind us.  
I nodded. "It's been in my family for a long time."  
Harold smiled, but seemed to lose interest and he wandered off, mingling with the other guests. I sighed and walked over to Mama.  
"So I suppose you still don't approve?" I asked her, not really expecting her to have changed her mind.  
"I don't approve of the woman herself, but I approve of the money coming in." She replied wryly and I rolled my eyes. "You'd better keep an eye on your father." She said, gesturing towards Papa where he was bending over a table with Cora.  
"I thought I told him to wait until after the wedding party!" I mutter, storming towards him. "Papa, what are you doing?"  
He drew me aside and Cora glared at him, but waited patiently.  
"I'm tying her money to the estate. I thought we agreed about this." He explained in annoyance.  
I groan in frustration. "Are you so eager to get her money that you can't wait until after the party?"  
Papa smiled. "You know me."  
I steered him back over to Cora, and smiled at her. "Sorry about that, it can wait until after the party." She didn't seem convinced, but she remained silent.


	7. Chapter 6

**The next two chapters are really short, so sorry about that.**

Cora's POV

As soon as the party was over, Robert's father cornered me again.  
"Sign this," He ordered, pointing to a contract on his desk.  
I didn't know what to say. "Excuse me?!" I exclaimed, hoping that he was joking.  
"Sign this," he said, more persistently.  
"Or what?" my voice hardened. No way was I going to sign a contract that I hadn't read through.  
"Or Downton is sold and we are turfed onto the street." He replied coldly.  
I swallowed, my throat going dry. This was about my money. I knew it. So what would I do? Sign the contract, and hand over my fortune, or be turfed out onto the street with the other Crawleys and have to crawl back to Mama?  
I bent over the paper and signed the contract.


	8. Chapter 7

Cora's POV

June 1890

I glanced over at Robert, who was rubbing his forehead painfully. He was sitting next to his mother and I, and his mother was endlessly complaining about the modern age, so it wasn't surprising.  
"Excuse me, I'm rather tired," he excused himself from the table and left the room, throwing his napkin down into his dessert bowl. I did the same and followed him up the stairs.  
"Robert, what's the matter?" I called after him. He turned on the landing.  
"Headache," he mumbled, continuing to the bedroom.  
"There's some medicine on my bedside table," I suggested.


	9. Chapter 8

**Again, really short. Sorry!**

Robert's POV

My whole body felt on fire, and my head was pounding like nothing I'd ever felt before. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the washroom, being violently sick in the toilet. Cora, in her own bed, heard my movements and poked her head around the door.  
"Robert? What's wrong? Shall I get Dr Clarkson?" She asked gently. I nodded, limping back to bed. Time passed painfully slowly, and it seemed to be hours before Cora returned with Dr Clarkson. He examined my symptoms, and remained silent for a long time.  
Finally, he stood up. "It's an allergy, Viscount Downton. To headache medicine." At his words, Cora went pale.  
"I'm so sorry, Robert. I didn't realise..." She whispered, mortified. I shook my head.  
"It wasn't your fault," I rasped, trying my best to morph my face into a smile. She just watched me, her concerned face white. I felt my heart go out to her, and I finally realised that I love her. I imagined how I would feel if I were in her position, and it was Cora who was lying in bed with a serious allergy. And I realised that I would miss her terribly if she died.


	10. Chapter 9

**So short I want to cry. **

Cora's POV  
December 1890

"Robert, I'm pregnant." I announced, clutching his hands in mine.  
His delighted face was wonderful to gaze upon. "Oh Cora, that's great!"  
"Shall we announce it at dinner?" I asked him, although there weren't many people to announce it to. Robert's father was dead, and Rosamund had moved to London. Robert's mother had moved to the Dower House, so it was just us during the day. She dined with us regularly, though. And the servants would want to know.  
Robert nodded. "How long?"  
"A few months," I replied.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people. So now Mary enters the world of my fanfic! :)**

Robert's POV  
January 1891

"What do you mean, she's giving birth now? The baby isn't due for weeks!" I shouted furiously, turning towards Carson in disbelief. He flinched. I scowled and jogged up the stairs two at a time, desperate to reach my wife. However Mrs Hughes stopped me.  
"You can't see her now, Milord." She reprimanded, not unkindly. I sank to the floor beside the door, leaning against the wall. Eventually the screaming coming from the room behind the wall was too much and I started pacing up and down the corridor.  
Suddenly the door opened and Mrs Hughes bustled out. I looked up, worry on my face, but she held up a hand. I should have been annoyed that a servant would address me like that, but I was too anxious to care.  
"She's fine, Milord. She's resting." Mrs Hughes said, amusement on her face. "Her Ladyship isn't the only woman to ever give birth, you know." She was really pushing it on the cheeky side of things, but I ignored it.  
I rushed into the room and gasped when I saw Cora and the baby. My wife's face was shining with sweat and she was shaking with exhaustion, but on her face was happiness and pride. The baby itself was bundled in her arms, wrapped in white cloth.  
"It's a girl," she said, smiling. "I think we should call her Mary."  
"Not a family name, I notice." I grinned. "Mama won't be pleased."  
Cora pulled a face. "Don't talk to me about your mother. She can have no say in Mary's life."  
I nodded. "I agree."


End file.
